1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined regeneration heating and cooling system, and in particular to a combined regeneration heating and cooling system that is capable of implementing a high heat exchange efficiency in such a manner that a heat exchange unit capable of heat-exchanging a high temperature refrigerant from an indoor unit during a heating mode and a low temperature refrigerant from an outdoor unit and an expansion unit in which a refrigerant passed through the heat exchanger is expanded are installed in the interior of one heating exchanging unit, so that a high temperature refrigerant flowing in the interior of an expansion unit and a low temperature refrigerant are heat-exchanged.
2. Description of the Background Art
A heating and cooling apparatus combined with a cooling apparatus and heating apparatus is generated, so that an indoor temperature is decreased in home, office, factory, etc. in the summer season by cooling temperature, and an indoor temperature is increased in the winter season for thereby implementing a comfortable indoor environment.
The above heating and cooling apparatus is generally implemented by a method for heating by burning light oil or gas and an electric coil method using an electric heater.
However, in the former case, there is a problem that oxygen may be lacked in the air due to a method of burning indoor oxygen, and in the latter case, there is a problem that power is over consumed because it uses power.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to overcome the above problems, a cooling and heating system implemented using refrigerant is disclosed. The above cooling and heating system includes an indoor unit 103 installed in the indoor, an outdoor unit 109 installed in the outdoor, a compressor 101 for compressing and discharging refrigerant, an expansion unit 105, 107 for changing refrigerant to a low temperature before the refrigerant is supplied to the indoor unit 103 or the outdoor unit 109, and a plurality of valves 111 and 113 for controlling the flow of the refrigerant.
Here, the heating and cooling system 103 is adapted to cool the indoor air based on a heat exchange with the refrigerant inputted in the cooling mode, and to heat the indoor air by condensing the refrigerant based on the heat exchange with the refrigerant inputted in the heating mode. The outdoor unit 109 is adapted to cool the refrigerant inputted based on the heat exchange with the outdoor air in the cooling mode and to heat the refrigerant inputted based on the heat exchange with the outdoor air in the heating mode. The expansion unit 105, 107 is adapted to expand the refrigerant inputted into the outdoor unit 109 in the heating mode for thereby cooling the refrigerant to be lower than the outdoor air and to expand the refrigerant inputted into the indoor unit 103 in the cooling mode for thereby cooling to the low temperature lower than the indoor air.
In the above-described conventional cooling and heating system, since the low temperature refrigerant from the outdoor unit in the heating mode is directly flown into the compressor, a large amount of calorie is needed for compressing a high temperature and pressure in the compressor, and a large mechanical problem in durability.
In addition, in the above conventional heating and cooling system, in the case that there is a large temperature difference between the outdoor temperature in the heating mode and the temperature of the refrigerant flown into the outdoor unit, frost may be formed in the outdoor unit, so that it is impossible to obtain a desired external heat, and a frost formation problem may occur.